


Skin White As Snow

by periwinklepromise



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: The chill cannot touch her now. It has been many decades since she has felt anything but hunger.LOMB square M4 - AU: Supernatural
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493678
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020





	Skin White As Snow

The sky is clear tonight, the moon full and bright. Its light reflects off her skin as sharply as its light reflects off the snow on which she walks. The chill cannot touch her now. It has been many decades since she has felt anything but hunger.

She can faintly remember her old life, if she sets her mind to the task. She had fallen through the snowbanks, had felt the cold slip under her skin and slow her blood, had shivered in the darkness. She had been a thin, frightened thing before being transformed.

Now her feet are as delicate as moonlight, now her skin has become stone, now her talons and fangs slow others' blood and send shivers down their spines until they feel nothing at all. Now she holds power. She holds lives in her hands and decides the deaths of many. Natalia has learned she is fond of power.

She spares innocents. In all her hollow life, she has not fed on a child, nor any adult with tenderness in their eyes. She hunts those who hunt others.

The village in the valley may not offer her anyone suitable, but she slips through the streets, silent as a snowfall. When death comes, this will be silent too.

She hears revels, rantings, prayers. The whine of machinery, the creak of furniture, the soft sounds of animals.

The cries carry easily to her ears. She moves closer and listens to the pleas for mercy. She can put an end to this terror easily; another human has selected themselves to be a victim. When she sweeps in to find the creator of such suffering, Natalia leaves no shadow on the snow.


End file.
